


Daddy's Little Girl

by Libbyhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, F/M, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbyhart/pseuds/Libbyhart





	Daddy's Little Girl

"Daddy?"

Ginny peeks her head into the shed and finds her dad at his workbench, fiddling about with some gadget or another. But he looks up, smiles brightly at her, and drops his work before spreading his arms out. 

"Come here, pumpkin. Come sit on my lap." 

Ginny bites her lip, hesitating. "Mum said dinner would be ready in an hour. She sent me to tell you."

"And now you have." He pats his lap and his eyes go tight at the corners. "Why don't we wait together?" 

"All right." She walks over, flattening her skirt over her bottom on her way. It used to be a pair of Charlie's shorts and the back hem is crooked, but it's her daddy's favorite. He always wants her to wear it. 

She stands at the edge of the desk, but her dad snakes his arms around her and pulls her up on his thigh. 

"There's a good girl. Do you know what this is?" 

Her dad starts going on about his Muggle train set, his hand thick and heavy on her bare knee. He strokes her skin lightly, inching up. Ginny bites her lip harder. She thinks about trains and the Hogwarts Express. How next year she'll be escaping to Hogwarts with her brothers. With Harry Potter. 

But his fingers on her thigh snap her attention back to the present. He's almost at her panties now. She wants to squirm in his lap, but she knows her dad wouldn't like that. Not yet. 

"It's probably time for dinner," she whispers, cutting him off from his speech about the caboose. His hand tightens over her stomach, his other palm flat on her thigh, stroking up and down and up again. She shifts to shy away from him, but his grip holds her in place. 

"Not yet, pumpkin. Just a little bit longer. Don't you like spending time with your Daddy?" 

He urges her thighs open and presses his palm against her most private place. 

"Yes, Daddy," she whispers. 

She remembers the time she said no. There could be worse things than this, she knows.

"That's my good girl," he murmurs. His voice has gone quiet and he's urging her to move now, to shift and squirm as he pets her. Ginny closes her eyes and does what her body knows how to do and thinks of the Hogwarts Express again. She thinks of Harry Potter and his round broken glasses and his beautiful snowy owl. 

A warm wetness spreads against her bottom. Her dad pants against her neck. He'll sit like this for minutes, holding her tight, breathing into her nape, fingers slowing between her legs, and if she sits very very still, he'll let her go. 

It's almost over. 

And come September, she'll be free. At least until summer. 

Ginny can live with that.


End file.
